Frozen: The Snow Queen Rises
by B. Harrison
Summary: Queen Elsa keeps hearing the voice of a woman who calls herself the Snow Queen. But what happens when Elsa cannot decipher her own thoughts from those of the evil Snow Queen who shares her magic? What happens when the Snow Queen uses the power to her advantage to take control of Arrendelle? (Now a crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is the first Fan Fiction written by B. Harrison so reviews will be appreciated. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

This tale concerns itself with Arrendelle's second bout of sudden, unexpected Winter, although is set in December when already snow falls and Winter is here… Except a few days before Christmas day Queen Elsa began to hear the voices of a woman. This is the tale of how the Snow Queen rose to power in the Kingdom and how she subsequently lost it.

* * *

The sound of whispering echoed around the room, although it was difficult at first to decipher the words they spoke. This sound was soft yet frosty at the same time and sent a chill through the person who heard it. Outside was winter and snow fell naturally from the sky and settled softly up on the mountains. There were children laughing in the streets as they built snowmen and made snow angels threw snow balls and… The sounds of happy laughter were silenced as those voices returned. Elsa stared out of the window at those who were having fun in the new flourish of thick snow but the smile faded as the voice returned. Only she could hear it but it was there, whispering, yet she couldn't quite make out the words. Not until now. She heard two words clearly: "Snow Queen". She turned to the door. She had heard the voice only in the last few days but each day it had seemed to grow louder and the words had become more defined, yet she still did not quite understand what they were saying. She walked to the door. She knew she would not find any one there as she had not on previous occasions yet she still felt a nagging urge to try to reassure herself of her sanity.

"I'm not insane," she whispered to herself but the voices drowned her own voice out.

Then she felt a shiver pass through her and an icy chill. She suddenly felt cold… ice cold. It had never bothered her before but it did now.

"I rule you," the voice laughed manically.

She flung open the door to find a sweet faced girl with strawberry blonde hair smiling at her, her arm raised to knock. It was her sister Anna of course.

"You're getting good at opening the door," Anna laughed. "I don't even have to knock any more…" Then she stopped very suddenly. "Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa presently did not look okay at all. She looked disturbed, her eyes vaguely blood shot.

"Did you hear any one speaking just now?" Elsa asked, her voice, usually so calm and collected, having a definite urgent tone.

"Er… no; the corridors empty," Anna laughed. But the laugh was nervous with concern and Elsa could hear it. Elsa composed herself, looking up and down the corridor before smiling lightly at her sister.

"I just feel a bit ill, that's all," she reassured. "Do you mind if I don't go to dinner?"

Instantly it was apparent that it did matter to Anna. It was Christmas and this would be the first Christmas she got to spend with Elsa after the events of that summer and of Elsa's coronation. Also Elsa had promised that after dinner she would have her first actual proper chat with Kristoff and she had been looking forward to that. Elsa seemed to read her sisters mind.

"I will see Kristoff after dinner is over, don't worry about that," she laughed. "I am just not really feeling right at the moment. The cold does affect me. Who knew?"

Anna smiled. Although she could tell there was something not quite right she wasn't too concerned. After all, they didn't keep secrets from each other anymore.

"See you later then Queen… sister…" she said.

"Elsa will do nicely," Elsa laughed. "See you later Anna."

"See you… Elsa," Anna sighed, clearly not all that pleased with the outcome of the visit.

Elsa smiled as she shut the door but instantly grew nervy as she stepped back towards the window, even pouring herself a glass of… whatever alcoholic drink that was. She didn't drink regularly but she thought this might help as she heard clearly the whispers of a frost ridden voice: "you are mine Queen Elsa… mine."

* * *

Anna entered the dining hall in lower spirits than she had been when she left it to get Elsa. She walked to the seat at which she had been sitting before only to hear a voice, but this one was thankfully not disembodied like the one Elsa was hearing. Of course, she could not feel that thankfulness because she didn't know of the voices Elsa could hear, but this is going off topic. It was Kristoff who now spoke to her.

"Hey Anna," he said soothingly. "Why so glum?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Anna sighed. "It's just that Elsa is feeling ill. She won't be at dinner."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kristoff replied sadly. He knew what this had meant to Anna and how much she had been looking forward to it.

"Well at least she's still going to see you," Anna laughed, suddenly livening up slightly.

Kristoff sat wide eyed. "Oh," he said. "Right…"

Anna nudged him happily as she ignored all of the others at the table, which consisted of quite a few people and Olaf wondering in some times. "Don't worry Kristoff," she said. "I am sure she will love you… As family I mean. Not romantically like me."

Kristoff smiled, thankful for Anna's reassurance. "Thanks Anna," he said. "It's a bit nerve racking… a meeting with the Snow Queen…"

"Don't call her that," Anna snapped suddenly before composing herself. "Sorry, but she just doesn't like being called that. Queen Elsa she doesn't mind but there is something about generalizing her with her powers she doesn't like. She has more about her than the powers. She's human like the rest of us."

Kristoff smiled anxiously. "Thanks for telling me that before I said it in front of her," he laughed, although he was worried about the things he would get wrong without Anna's assistance.

* * *

Kristoff knocked on the bed room door of Queen Elsa and heard the shout of "come in" from the Queen. He pushed open the door with a soothing intake of breath to see Elsa in her blue ice dress, in a heap on a wicker chair, a glass of rum in her hand. She appeared to be glaring at him yet she was smiling. He felt extremely unnerved.

"You said you would see me," Kristoff said nervously.

"I said that did I?" Elsa asked, although it didn't sound like Elsa's voice. The tone was cold and mocking. "Well I may as well speak to you. Want something to drink?"

"I… don't mind," Kristoff replied.

Nothing was offered to him as he stood there so he assumed she had taken this as a "no".

"Are you planning to marry my sister?" Elsa questioned suddenly.

Kristoff's eyes widened at the suddenness of the question. "Erm… well, it's early days yet…" he replied.

"Well let me give you some advice," Elsa hissed, leaning forward, her eyes sending a harsh glare over at Kristoff. "She is a Princess and you are some random ice guy. If it were meant to be then you would be a Prince. My God, even Prince Hans was that. Don't you go near Anna, okay…"

Kristoff stood there, shocked. He thought about how to reply but he couldn't find the right words.

"Are you still here?" Elsa spat. "Leave… now."

He left. He didn't seem to have a lot of choice.

* * *

Anna awaited her boyfriend outside of Elsa's room and leapt at him excitedly as he left the room.

"How'd it go?" she asked with a smile.

But Kristoff was not smiling. "I'm going to go out for a bit," he sighed. "I might be gone a while."

"Kristoff… what did she say?" Anna questioned.

But Kristoff was already walking away down the hall. He was going to go to see the trolls. They knew about this sort of thing, because Kristoff knew black magic when he saw it. Some thing wasn't right… He knew that much.

* * *

Anna burst into Elsa's room angrily.

"Elsa… What did you say to Kristoff?" she demanded.

Elsa looked at her sister in confusion. "I didn't say any thing to him," Elsa answered. "Why, is he refusing to see me?"

Anna raised an eye brow. "He has… seen… you…" she said slowly. "Elsa, what have you done to your wrist?"

Elsa looked down at her wrist in time to see a warm trickle of blood run down her wrist and suddenly she seemed to feel the pain of a cut in her wrist. Before she cast a bandage of ice around her wrist she read the words which had been carved on to her wrist.

"It's only a small cut… Not sure how that happened," she laughed ner vously.

But Anna didn't seem all that reassured. "Elsa…" she said.

Suddenly Elsa snapped, "GET OUT!"

Anna backed away out of the door way, Elsa feeling immediately guilty. "Anna… I'm sorry…" she said.

But the door closed a moment later. Elsa looked down again at her wrist. The now thankfully hidden words had been clearly scribed in block letters. They had been: "SINCERELY FROM THE ICE QUEEN".

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter. Just in case any one was worried this story has a happy ending and there will be no character death (characters from the film Frozen at least). Tell me what you think so far. Also, please subscribe. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing and I am sorry for the intense tone at the moment of the story. After Chapter 3 it should calm down a bit. At the moment I am just building it up and so appologies for the tone set in Chapters 1-3. Please keep reviewing. (There's a bit at the end of this Chapter where Elsa does some thing and I would like to assure every one that 1) I will not be killing any characters from the film Frozen off, and 2) the bad things Elsa does are due to The Snow Queen who is the villan and are not Elsa's actions. I thought that if The Snow Queen is going to be a good villan then she needs to do some bad stuff.) Thanks.**

Chapter 2:

Anna seated herself back at the dinner table. After all, what else could she do? She didn't think that Kristoff would want disturbing and it hardly seemed as though her sister wanted company at the moment. A well built, handsome man leaned over the table with a smile to her.

"You are Princess Anna I presume?" he asked.

Anna nodded slowly.

"I presume you shall be going to the ball after this dinner?" he questioned.  
"Naturally," she answered.

"Well if your boyfriend doesn't get back then I will gladly escort you to…" he began but it seemed that Anna was no longer hungry as she got up to leave.

"A pleasure meeting you," she told him without so much as glancing at him as she left.

* * *

Kristoff walked through the forest with a quick pace. If anyone knew what might be going on here it was the trolls. He was walking so quickly in fact that he collided with someone else: a woman with shoulder length blonde hair who was wearing a thick coat, her face seemingly innocent like that of Anna's but the eyes telling a different story.

"Sorry," he apologized as they managed to stay on their feet which, believe me, is not easy on the snow.

"Its fine," she responded but she didn't even seem to acknowledge him. He seemed almost to have wasted his breath on the apology since she didn't even seem to notice him. The next moment she was gone, into the trees.

It was only as he began to walk away that Kristoff found this really quite strange. What was a woman doing in the forests at this time? It was very rare for anyone who wasn't an ice worker to be up in the forests at all, and Kristoff knew the ice workers of Arrendelle… all of them. He was their boss for God's sake; of course he knew them all. Yet he didn't know who this woman was. The more he thought about it the stranger it seemed. If he spotted her again then he would be asking her some questions. But presently he arrived to the home of the trolls where, unlike their usual selves, they were not pretending to be rocks. Christmas celebrations were in full flow. Kristoff had already visited with Anna and it was for this reason that they all seemed so surprised to see him again so soon.

"Should you not be getting ready for the Christmas Ball?" Papabee questioned him. "Why are you here?"

"There is something wrong with Elsa," Kristoff replied urgently. "She was feeling ill and then she shouted at me. But her eyes seemed different to usual."

"Women huh?" one troll said just before his wife slapped him.

But Papabee stared seriously at Kristoff. "You are certain that this was not usual?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Kristoff answered. "Why? Do you think there's something wrong?"

The response was a silent, stern nod. "You see Kristoff, there is a legend told amongst us trolls which we used to tell frequently before we learned of the existence of Queen Elsa's powers."

"What legend?" Kristoff questioned.

Papabee paused uncertainly, not sure if he should burden Kristoff with this. Then he told him: "the legend of the Snow Queen." He looked around to make sure none of the other trolls were listening. "It was once thought silly and ludicrous… until it turned out the power of ice is possible. The Snow Queen is said to have frozen people's hearts and manipulated their thoughts so that they might do as she pleased, including seriously injuring thers and themselves. She is even said to have stolen life so that she may live longer, although this is only said because she seems to have had stories written on her for centuries. She is largely forgotten now but many still believe that she is out there, somewhere… I do."

Kristoff stared at him. He had the upmost respect for the troll before him but this seemed like many other legends. The power of ice may exist without such a woman existing as the Snow Queen.

"But that doesn't explain why Queen Elsa is being strange," he said.

"The Queen may be able to survive with ice but that doesn't mean she is immune to the link between her and the Snow Queen," Papabee pointed out, "and legend has it that she wakes each Winter. This is the first Winter where she could have known of Elsa's powers… The first Winter where she has the power to control it…"

"This is a legend; not fact," Kristoff said.

"I understand your concern and I may be wrong, but if I am right Kristoff, I don't like to say it, but there's a storm coming Kristoff."

* * *

The party was in full flow very quickly after dinner had ended and Anna still couldn't spot Kristoff anywhere. She was walking about the ball room aimlessly before the man who had been trying to chat her up before dinner strode over to her.

"We meet again," he said with a smile which only a person who believed themselves to be better than everyone else might wear.

"Oh hi," Anna said, slightly uncomfortable in the presence of this man. "I should apologize for my behavior earlier… I've been under a lot of stress lately…"

"Don't worry yourself about it," the man replied. "My name's Earnest Maxim by the way." He combed his black locks of hair to the side and grinned again.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Anna replied.

"I see your boyfriend still isn't here," Ernest pointed out.

"Well… erm… no, but he will be…" Anna answered unsteadily before hearing a slight cough behind her. On turning Anna could see the woman who had coughed. It was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and a rounded, young face, yet her eyes seemed too wise for her young age. She looked about Anna's age. Anna couldn't have known that this was the same woman that Kristoff had encountered earlier in the forests.

"Princess Anna, I hate to disrupt your conversation with Prince Ernest but I would like a word with you," the woman said.

"Oh, okay," Anna replied, nodding apologetically to the Prince before walking away with the crowd with the woman.

"He tries to hook up with anything breathing that one," the woman laughed, "and usually succeeds, but you seem to be a stronger character than most Anna."

"Oh, thank you," Anna responded.

"I should introduce myself," the woman sighed. "I'm Lilly Morstan."

"It's nice to meet you Princess…" Anna began before being cut off.

"Not a Princess, just plain Miss," Lilly answered.

Anna looked at her, puzzled. "How'd you get in then?" she quizzed.

"Kinda broke in," Lilly replied casually.

"Oh, okay then," Anna replied. "I should report you," she added playfully.

"But then you won't find out the truth about your sister," Lilly responded with the usual casual tone.

Anna stared at this woman. "Excuse me?" Anna said.

Lilly smirked. "You see all of these people celebrating Winter," she laughed. "They think the cold is their friend. Ha. But they don't know the truth." Lilly turned to Anna. "There's a storm coming Princess Anna, and you're Kingdom is to be right at the centre of it," she said. Before Anna could reply she added: "Oh look, your boyfriend's back."

Anna looked where Lilly had nodded to see Kristoff walking through the crowd. When she looked back Lilly was gone.

Kristoff stumbled through the crowd, every one seeming quite content to walk in to him. Then someone grabbed his hand. He was thankful to find it was Anna.

"Glad I caught you," Anna said, pulling him forwards to dance, kristoff automatically doing so.

"God, I am happy to see you," Kristoff sighed. "What a day so far."

"I know right," Anna laughed. "I will tell you what's been happening with me later on but where have you been?"

"I'll tell you later on," Kristoff answered.

"Oh fine," Anna giggled; "for now let's just try to enjoy the party."

That was difficult enough already with what had happened so far but it was about to get even more difficult as a scream was heard from outside.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"How should I know, it's your Kingdom," Kristoff answered as everyone rushed to the doors.

* * *

Outside the crowds gathered around as a Royal guard readied a whip, a man held prisoner by being tied to a whipping post before him. Anna ran forward as he appeared to be readying a second lash, blocking him from the prisoner.

"What in God's name do you think you are doing?" Anna demanded.

"I could ask the same of you," a voice said and on looking to the side Anna noted Elsa standing beside the prisoner.

Anna stared in disbelief. "Elsa, what's going on?" Anna asked.

"Anna, this man is a convicted thug," Elsa responded. "I got him from the prisons."

"Stop this right now," Anna demanded. "What's wrong with you Elsa? Stop it."

Elsa smiled at her sister. "I bet Mama and Papa would be glad that you aren't ruling the Kingdom. You don't have anything near what it takes."

Anna stared at her sister as the latter raised her hand. "Party's over guys," she sighed. "Sis has ruined it."

Anna stared over at Kristoff who looked equally as horrified, as did everyone else. Elsa smiled.

"Merry Christmas," she laughed as the prisoner was untied and led away.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as Elsa began to walk away but she didn't look back.

* * *

Elsa collapsed onto the chair in her room. What had she done? What was she doing? The memories of ordering that man to be lashed were vague but she remembered them, unlike the Kristoff incident which was still not even that. But it wasn't her doing these things. It was someone else. She leaned forward, clutching her head in her hands. What was wrong with her?

"Hey Elsa," someone said at her side.

Elsa looked around to see Lilly slumped in her chair with a serious look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be the last Chapter in a while because I am going on holiday tommorow so please review. Also, I would like to thank a few people for their support of this story such as Reverik who's story Ice and fire, villians and heroes included a shout out to me. It's an entertaining read and do give it a go. Also I would like to thank MagicFireDragon for adding me to the Frozen 2 community, her newest story being The Cousins: The Wolf, and fanfictionmakermachine for adding the story to the Evil Elsa community. Do visit all of these stories as they are all very good. Thankyou also to others who have reviewed. There are fleeting references to a couple of these stories with in this Chapter to show my appreciation. (I am sorry that it's only a couple of stories I referenced but I was trying to make sure the refernces still made sense with the narrative.) Please keep reviewing. Thankyou.**

* * *

Chapter 3

All of the people had returned to the party but there was a definite feeling of bewilderment throughout. All except Prince Ernest who still was making jokes about how good the entertainment was in Arrendelle.

"They had the summer freeze and now they're attacking prisoners," he laughed. "You can't say they don't try."

He made the mistake, however, of telling this joke to Kristoff who glared at him as opposed to laughing.

"A guy was just tied to a whipping post," Kristoff said. "Why are you making jokes about it?"

Prince Ernest grinned. "Why, were you that scum bags friend or something?" he asked. "I wouldn't put it past you. Even in a suit you don't look like Royalty."

Kristoff wasn't the violent type but he certainly felt like punching the man in front of him, but that would just prove the man's point he supposed. Either way the man walked away with the grin still on his face and having not been punched. The next moment Anna was by Kristoff's side.

"What did he say to you?" she asked innocently.

Kristoff glared at the man before looking to Anna. "Nothing important," he responded, his voice cold towards the Prince.

"Well either way…" Anna began with a smile. The sentence went unfinished as suddenly the person standing behind Anna, a Princess from some place in the East, span around and put a kitchen knife to Anna's neck.

* * *

"Who are you?" Elsa questioned.

"My name is Lilly Morstan," Lilly answered with a shrug. "I need hardly ask who YOU are though Queen Elsa."

"How did you get in here?" Elsa questioned.

"Kinda broke in," Lilly answered. "Any way, consider me a Doctor, okay. How are you feeling at the moment? Voices still there?"

Elsa frowned at Lilly in confusion. "I haven't… told anyone about… that," she mumbled.

"Yeah well, I know about it, okay," Lilly answered without seeming to think an explanation would help. "Knew a guy who had something similar called James, but he was just a bit loopy. He's over it now. But you are another case entirely. Do you know the legend of the Snow Queen?"

"The Snow Queen?" Elsa said.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Lilly replied. "Well, I use the term 'legend' loosely but…"

She didn't finish the sentence as there was a sudden crack of thunder from the window. Lilly, who had seemed incredibly relaxed so far, now turned anxiously towards the window.

"Elsa, we don't have much time to get out of here," Lilly said. "There's a storm coming and we need to get out before…"

"I don't know who you are," Elsa spluttered, "but I am not feeling right and if you don't get out I might need to hurt you."

"That's not you Elsa, that's The Snow Queen," Lilly told her, walking over to the bed and putting a hand on Elsa's. "In the same way you didn't carve those words in to your arm. Now I am sorry for what I need to do here but it won't hurt you, okay."

"What are you…" Elsa began before she felt a needle press in to her arm and pushed Lilly away.

"It'll block The Snow Queen out for a while Elsa," Lilly said. "I need to get you out of Arrendelle too so you may be unconscious for a bit…"

Elsa heard up to the before she fell asleep, slumping back on to the bed, her eyes flickering shut, the thought in her head being "but what about Anna…"

* * *

The door to the ball room swung open and in strode a figure draped in an icy robe like that of Elsa's but pure white. Anna thought it was Elsa from her first glance but looking again the woman was certainly older by about ten years. Everyone else was focused on the woman holding a knife to Anna's neck until the woman who had walked in shot a bolt of ice at the table of food, flipping it so the food was scattered across the ball room floor.

"Now the party begins," the woman laughed. "How are you Anna? In a somewhat difficult situation?"

The people in the room seemed to part to leave an isle through which this party crashing woman could walk, leading right to Anna. Only Kristoff stood in the way.

"Who are you?" Kristoff demanded.

"Me? Well I'm the Snow Queen," the woman answered theatrically.

There was a sudden "ha" from the crowd. Stepping forward was Prince Ernest, the man who had laughed at this so heartily.

"Queen? Ha," he laughed. "You come in here in such an attention seeking manner and expect us to believe you are royalty. I order you to return to the crowds of peasants where you belong."

Anyone who was clever could have told him that it wasn't a great idea to be all pompous now, but with the spoilt upbringing of Prince Ernest, he believed any word he said was final. Yet the Snow Queen showed no signs what so ever of following his orders. Instead she was striding over to him.

"You believe you are superior?" she demanded, poison dripping from every word.

"I know it," Ernest answered with a smug grin.

"Ah, well," the Snow Queen laughed, "let me tell you about my back ground. I never knew my father you see. I guess the amount of men my mother got through that was inevitable. But my mother was far more interested in drink and drugs than in me. Not one of my efforts went recognized. If I asked her why she ignored me the nearest I got to an explanation was a smack in the face and a broken jaw for a while. So you see I went to a local woman who claimed to be able to sell potions and I asked her to get me noticed. I asked her to give me the power to show her how I felt towards her. So she gives me a potion and I drink it. That's when I realized how cold I felt towards that woman. So I go back to the house with the power of ice. I show it to mother and try to explain. She hits me again. She tells me that ice was a useless power to have… That I was useless. Then she goes back to not noticing me, even with my powers. She only really noticed me once, and that was when I was killing her." The Snow Queen directed a wicked, cold, sadistic smile at Prince Ernest. "It was simple really. I went up to her, a knife of ice materializing in my grip, let her plead, but I wasn't going to be like the boy who cried wolf, not killing her until another time. So I killed her." A knife of ice materialized in her hand. "I am quite the expert at it these days." With that she stabbed Ernest in the chest again and again until he fell dead to the ground. The Snow Queen giggled hauntingly as she watched the people around her. "Get's the crowds every time. You see me now don't you… All of you…"

The Princess who held a knife to Anna's neck didn't react at all. There was a chill from her body which Anna could feel.

"What have you done to this woman?" Anna questioned.

The Snow Queen glanced around to Anna. "Oh, I almost forgot about you. I was having so much fun," she laughed. "Well you see Princess Anna, I am the Queen of Snow, and so if you have a connection with snow then I can control you too. I believe it's snowing outside isn't it?"

Anna glared at this woman in anger, realizing something significant. "What have you done to Elsa?" she demanded.

The Snow Queen grinned. "Finally you realize," she giggled. "But she is just the starters you see… Now, the ice guy…"

Suddenly Kristoff collapsed to the floor.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed.

"Don't worry Sweetie," the Snow Queen laughed. "He will be fine. As will every one else."

A moment later every one around Anna collapsed to the ground. The Snow Queen smiled with menace and glee. "Well this is going well isn't it?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I've returned from Florida I was back on Tuesday but I thought I'd have a break for a bit. Now it's Sunday and I haven't updated this for like 3 weeks so here I am again. Thanks and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Elsa looked around. She seemed to be in some palace, not unlike the one she had herself built that Summer, made of pure ice. There were two women in the centre of the palace floor. Slowly as Elsa's weariness wore off she approached the figures.

"But my daughter… she will be safe?" one was saying.

"Safe?" a cool, soothing voice spoke, yet there was sharpness to the voice Elsa didn't like. "Safe from what? Death, yes."

"What else is there for her to be safe from?" the other woman wept from where she knelt on the palace floor.

The woman with the smooth harsh voice giggled at the woman before her who seemed wide eyed, begging almost. This woman was standing above the other, a dress of pure white covering her and the floor beneath her. "Me," the Snow Queen replied.

The other woman stared in horror. "I have been sick and I need your help," the woman said. "It's not me I'm worried about. It's the baby. Please help; just do anything."

"I am not accustomed to being helpful or kind your majesty," the Snow Queen spat. "Especially not to the rich and well off like yourself."

"We will make it worth your while," the woman begged.

"I am not interested in money," the Snow Queen mocked. "But since you asked nicely…" The Snow Queen conjured up a glass of ice from thin air and it seemed to fill itself with a liquid. The glass was handed to the woman who gulped it down as quickly as she could. The woman's eyes closed, her fingers going limp, the ice glass falling and shattering on the ground.

"Thank you," the woman said. "I… feel better now…"

"Glad to have been of help," the Snow Queen said with a smile.

But after the relief on the woman's face there was concern. "This medicine… it won't have side effects to the child will it?" she asked.

The Snow Queen shrugged carelessly. "Now don't you wish you'd asked that before drinking it," the Snow Queen said.

Elsa stared at the woman who knelt on the ground. The dream like state Elsa was in was fading but one final thing she noticed was that she knew who that woman was. It was her mother.

* * *

Elsa's eyes flickered open to observe three people were standing over her. Where was she? It looked like a kind of hut of some sort. She wasn't sure. The people… she recognized Lilly but that was all.

"You awake?" one of them, a man, shouted at her.

"Shut up Kay, you can see she's awake," the as of yet un-named woman sighed.

"Georgias right Kay, shut up," Lilly said before turning back to Elsa. "How you feeling?"

"I saw… one of my parents… I saw them," Elsa mumbled.

"That was just the link with the Snow Queen trying to reconnect," Lilly assured. "Her memories projecting themselves on to you. You're not mad Elsa, don't worry."

"Kay, could you refill the log fire," Georgia asked.

"Because I'm a man?" Kay asked.

"No, because you're useless otherwise," Georgia replied with a smile.

Kay shrugged and went to throw some more logs at the fire whilst Elsa raised an eye brow at Lilly. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I got you out of Arrendelle," Lilly responded. "It wasn't easy but I did it."

"Where's Anna?" Elsa questioned.

That seemed to be the question Lilly had been dreading. "She's… she's still in Arrendelle," Lilly answered awkwardly.

"Then we need to go back," Elsa said urgently.

"If a single snow flake under the Snow Queen's power touches you it will get into your skin and you are no longer in control your actions unless the Snow Queen wants you to be. Anna was outside when the public flogging occurred. Every one was. That's exactly why the Snow Queen made you do that Elsa: to get every one in the snow."

"So you're saying Anna's dead?" Elsa asked.

"No, because we have this," Lilly said, holding up a vial full of liquid. "It's the stuff I injected you with. It blocks out the Snow Queen's powers for a day or so. It's called Lexethane. It's from a plant which only grows in the kingdom of Coron…"

"It doesn't matter where it's from Lilly," Georgia interrupted. "What are you, an encyclopedia? It's from a place that grows medicinal plants, okay. Enough said. But if we are able to get this to everyone in Arrendelle and get the Snow Queen out of range we could save your people."

"So your plan is to inject everyone in Arrendelle with that stuff?" Elsa asked. "If so, you've lost the battle already. Because there is zero possibility of you being able to do that."

"You're not being very helpful if I may say so Queen Elsa," Kay said.

"We need to get Anna out; that's the priority," Elsa said, "then we can work on some way of getting this stuff distributed…"

"Elsa, we need to think about the greater good here, not just your sister," Lilly intercepted, losing her patience with Elsa. "My parents were killed by the Snow Queen. All three of our lives have been touched by that woman and we want to help your kingdom. We have a plan if you'd just listen to us."

Elsa was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," Elsa said. "It's been a long day."

"I understand," Lilly replied. "But so long as the Snow Queen acts as we anticipate with no distractions we assure you, everything will be fine. We promise…"

They couldn't have known what had been happening at the Christmas ball, any of them, because the Snow Queen had no intention of doing what was anticipated.

* * *

Anna stood there, a knife to her throat as all other inhabitants of the room other than the princess holding the knife and the Snow Queen lay on the floor, terrified.

"Listen, I… I don't know who you are…" Anna murmered, "but please, we can figure this out…"

"Your sister made a new friend you know: a girl called Lilly Morstan," the Snow Queen said, ignoring Anna's pleas. "A member of the Morstan gang, or anti- me brigade as I like to call them. They will be trying to put Lexethane in the water supply any time soon, trying to get very one right as rain again Well I think that I need a good hostage to stop that. You, for example."

The people on the floor began to stand again, but they looked glazed over, all of them.

"Kristoff," Anna said, terrified as her boy friend approached her, picking her up. "Put me down," she ordered, even preferring to still have a knife to her neck than to be hurt by Kristoff, because she couldn't bare to fight back against Kristoff for fear of hurting him. This wasn't him. She'd done some thing to him with her magic… Kristoff placed Anna down onto a table as the Snow Queen paced over, standing over Anna threateningly.

"Please, we can.. come to an arrangement," Anna pleaded, terrified after what had happened to Prince Ernest.

"Oh Anna, you're so like your mother," the Snow Queen laughed. "She begged too, like a dog." The Snow Queen laughed as two people either side of the table tied Anna's hands down. "Now don't worry, I'm going to keep you alive for a bit longer, which I suspect will be more fun for me that you…" A scalpel made of ice formed in the hand of the Snow Queen. "I'm still planning on killing you… Just real slowly. That a good arrangement?" The Snow Queen grinned before she broke in to a fit of insane laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. Please follow the story and review. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Olaf looked around with concern. A man called Percy who usually was perfectly nice as a matter of fact, had put him in a glass box and closed the lid on him, and he thought that was kind of rude. He had been placed like a display animal just outside a corner shop.

"Excuse me," he shouted. "Could someone help me out here?"

No reply.

"Hello?" he yelled again. "It's not very summery in here."

Suddenly there was a scream and, although faint from where he was, Olaf heard it. He recognized the voice too. That was Anna! He placed his hands to the glass. What was going on? It didn't seem warm and cuddly at all.

* * *

Elsa lay in a bed, her breathing hard as she recovered, still wondering what could be happening to Arrendelle… To Anna… The door to the room opened and Lilly Morstan stepped in.

"You hungry?" she asked. "I guessed after that day and the lack of dinner you might be."

Lilly held out a bowl of soup to Elsa who took it great fully.

"Thank you," Elsa said. "It's good you had a room spare. I'm not fussy but I don't like sleeping on the floor."

"Well actually, we didn't," Lilly replied; "this is my room."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elsa said.

"No, you need it more than me," Lilly said.

Elsa smiled as she began to eat the soup. It wasn't the nicest thing she'd ever tasted but it was enough. She had to remember she wasn't in the palace now.

"You… mentioned your parents before," Elsa said. "What exactly happened to them?"

Lilly shrugged, looking out of the window so that Elsa couldn't see her eyes. "The Snow Queen killed them," Lilly replied. "Is that enough?"

"I understand what you're going through," Elsa replied. "I was just curious."

"Yeah well…" Lilly said sadly but the sentence didn't actually seem to have been planned out so that was how it ended.

"I went through the exact same thing," Elsa assured.

"What, you were forced on o the streets were you?" Lilly asked. "You had to do things you hated doing just to survive off the basics in life? We aren't all Princesses Elsa."

Elsa stared. There wasn't much else she could do in reply.

"I'm sorry about that," Lilly said. "You… you've lost everything too. Not permanently though. As soon a we get that stuff in the water supply of Arrendelle and we get the Snow Queen dead…"

"Dead? You want to kill her?" Elsa asked. "I thought Georgia said…"

"I know what she said," Lilly assured, "but this war has been going on for longer than you know Elsa. My morals haven't stood the test of time."

"Will it save my sister?" Elsa asked. "Just tell me that, please."

Lilly didn't reply as she thought about it. The chances were that killing the Snow Queen would mean that those who were being influenced by her would live. Or killing the Snow Queen could break the mental link in a different way: causing all those she had influence over to die. There was no way of telling. It hadn't been achieved yet.

"Yes, I'm certain of it," Lilly lied, although she regretted it straight away.

"Fine," Elsa said immediately. "We have to then."

Lilly nodded slowly. She was tired and needed sleep. She would try to get sleep on the sofa, not matter how uncomfortable that might be. She got up and headed towards the door before pausing and turning to Elsa. "They were killed because the Snow Queen set fire to their house," Lilly whispered. "My parents sent me to live with my Aunt. They had gone against the orders of the Snow Queen and people who try to fight her don't get away unscathed. She burned them for it." She nodded to Elsa. "Arrendelle isn't the first kingdom that woman has tried to gain power over. If we don't stop her it won't be the last either. She needs to die for what she's done Elsa. It's for the greater good."

Elsa didn't reply. She just stared as Lilly left the room.

* * *

Anna was thrown into a cell in the castle. She was bruised and cut, her worst attack being a nasty scar down the side of her cheek. She looked out of the cell to see Kristoff standing there, eyes glazed.

"Kristoff…" she wept. "Please… help me."

Kristoff stared, opening his mouth as if trying to speak to her but not quite managing. Then he shut his mouth again. But that was something Anna had: hope. She hadn't given up yet. She had heard guards stating to the Snow Queen that Elsa was missing. Somehow she had escaped. She would help her. Elsa was her hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's my brithday on the 30th July ("it's kind of an annual thing"). That's not at all relevent to the story but it's worth a mention. Please follow and review. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Hey, Blondie," Eugene called.

Rapunzel turned around curiously. There was a tone in Eugene's voice she wasn't used to.

"Yeah?" she asked Eugene, slightly irritated that the book she was reading had been interrupted.

"No need to get stroppy with me Blondie," Eugene laughed.

"I have every reason to get stroppy with you Eugene now what do you want?" she teased back.

"Do you know a woman called Lilly Morstan?" Eugene asked.

Rapuzel frowned as she thought, a trait Eugene found endearing and often teased her about.

"Noooo, I don't think so," Rapunzel answered. "Any reason? You planning to run off with her?"

The two of them laughed as they weren't aware of the serious situation unfolding over in Arrendelle.

"It's just that she's on the staff list but she hasn't taken her pay for the last three months," Eugene answered. "Just thought t was curious. I looked around and she seems to have disappeared."

"Oooh, so it's a mystery then?" Rapunzel asked, no longer overly interested in getting back to the book she was reading any time soon.

"Let's not get carried away," Eugene warned.

"I will if I want to," Rapunzel giggled. "What did she work as?"

"She was a maid," Eugene answered.

"Well I'll look in to that," Rapuzel answered, turning back to her book.

Eugene smiled. She didn't look as if she was going to look in to it any time soon.

* * *

Elsa stretched as she awoke, striding out the door into the living room once she was in something more fitting than borrowed pajamas. Lilly appeared to have woken around the same time as Elsa as she was just slinging her legs around the edge of the sofa on which she had been sleeping.

"Morning Elsa, I think Kay and Georgia are still asleep," Lilly said.

"They got some sleep then, unlike some," Elsa said, indicating her tired eyes. "What about you Anna? Did you…" She stopped for a moment, freezing like a statue as she caught her words. "Lilly… You're called Lilly."

Lilly laughed but still seemed sympathetic. "Don't worry yourself about it," she said. "And I didn't get much sleep either since you're asking."

"Well it's good I'm not the only one I guess," Elsa said.

Lilly forced herself on to her feet and begun humming a song Elsa recognized. The song was _When will my life begin?_ Lilly threw open the curtains and suddenly the tune stopped. Elsa saw why. Outside the window there was a man with a rope around his neck, hanging from some place above, staring in with dead eyes. Lilly turned to Elsa, suddenly panicked.

"Get Kay and Georgia," she instructed.

Elsa stared as Kay cut down the dead man from outside the cottage. He had been hanging from a flag pole placed just above the window. There was silence as Kay brought the body down on to the grass.

"There's a note in his pocket," Kay said taking it out and passing it over to Elsa.

"TO THE FORMER QUEEN OF ARRENDELLE, SINCERELY THE SNOW QUEEN," it read.

* * *

Elsa was unnerved, quite clearly. "She knows I'm here," Elsa whispered. "How can she know that?"

"More importantly why didn't she come in and get you when she had the chance?" Georgia questioned.

The four of them stood in silence. None of the questions received an answer

"We need to get into Arrendelle today," Lilly announced suddenly. "We don't know what she's planning so the faster we act the better."

Elsa stared down at the dead man, kneeling next to him. It was only a young man and she recognized him.

"This man was a street seller in Arrendelle," Elsa said. "He was one of the people who helped out to keep the Kingdom going during the big freeze. He was a good man." Elsa closed the man's eyes gently. "He had a family…"

No one spoke for a while. They simply stood there. Elsa turned to Lilly.

"How long before I need another dose of that stuff? I'm not letting that woman get my mind again," Elsa vowed.

"It blocks out all unusual magic," Georgia said. "Too much might kill. You need to keep it at a minimum. Your ice powers don't work when you use the medicine…"

"A few hours," Lilly interrupted since Georgia didn't seem to be answering the question very directly. Georgia never did. Kay often told Georgia she should go into politics. "But we need to get into Arrendelle before that monster does anything else. We won't let her scare us. Agreed?"

The replys were all brief but certain nods.

* * *

Anna's eyes flickered open. The prison beds weren't at all the comfiest she had slept on. There was someone at the cell door, casting a long shadow over the floor: the Snow Queen. Why was she rattling a bunch of keys at Anna?

"Hate to interrupt your sleep Anna," she said, "but you've got a big day ahead of you…"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back and a year older. Woo hoo. Won't bore every one with too much rambling. I will just say that this chapter is slightly longer than usual and that I want to leave Elsa and the Snow Queens origins ambiguous as I don't own most of the characters in the story so there will be a few options given for the Snow Queens origin. As always, subscribe and review. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Anna watched as another girl was aggressively thrown into the cell, the girl being about Anna's age and showing a similar spirit to that of Anna as she argue with the guard with authority despite his being about twice her size. The door of the cell slammed shut and the girl scanned the other occupants of the cell: a thin, worn out looking man who looked incredibly tired and a girl with strawberry blonde hair, the latter being Anna. The girl nodded back towards the closed cell door.

"Some people huh?" she said, plainly irritated.

The girl had shoulder length black hair which was swept slightly across her eyes and although it might have looked immaculate on any other occasion, namely one where she hadn't been struggling against a guard. The girl suddenly seemed to take an interest in Anna.

"Wait, you're Princess Anna, right?" she asked.

Anna surveyed the girl wearily. She didn't look like she was just someone the Snow Queen had picked up off the streets. Sure, her get up was torn slightly and there were bruises on her face but she still looked like she was quite smartly dressed.

"Yeah," Anna answered. "You are…?"

"Er, I'm…" the girl began but before she could answer the door of the cell swung open and the Snow Queen swept in to their presence.

"Greetings all of you, Arrendellites… or whatever you people from Arrendelle call yourselves, or otherwise," she greeted. "I'm here for the man, don't worry ladies."

The man looked up uncertainly as two guards gripped his arms. "Listen… Snow Queen," he spluttered, "I… I have a family… Please…"

"Oh don't worry my good sir," the Snow Queen assured, "you're not going on trial. I've got a job for you. It's not much; just hanging around really. As for you two ladies, I won't be disturbing you for the night."

Anna and the girl stared after the Snow Queen as she led the man away and closed the door with a loud CLUNK. Anna turned to the girl.

"What's she mean by going trial?" Anna questioned.

"What's she mean by job?" the girl asked.

Neither questions could be supplied with answers and minutes past… Nothing was heard from outside the cell in that time. The girl stared at Anna.

"Did she give you that scar?" she asked.

Anna had been trying to forget about the broad scar on her cheek but now it had been pointed out the sharp pain renewed itself. She nodded slightly.

"Yeah, it's grim but I can handle it," Anna replied.

"Let me take a look at it," the girl offered, walking forward, not giving Anna time to refuse the girls help.

It was odd. The girl seemed to be singing under her breath as she covered the scar with her hand which seemed to have been scratched somehow.

"…make the clock reverse… bring back what once was mine… what once was mine," Anna heard the girl sing and suddenly Anna's cheek felt much better. Better than much better actually. It felt fine. Anna placed her hand to her cheek. There was no scratch mark there. The scar had healed. The girl smiled at how amazed Anna seemed.

"My name's Rapunzel by the way," the girl said. "I think we should get some sleep. What's the worst that can happen in the meantime? We're already stuck in this place."

"You don't look like a normal person," Anna blurted.

"Oh thanks," Rapunzel laughed. "No, I'm princess of Corona… Was Princess of Corona…" Her smile faded. "Get some sleep," she repeated sadly.

Anna wasn't sure if she was talking to her or herself.

* * *

One day earlier the entirety of Corona had been preparing for Christmas day, or at least most of Corona. Eugene had been going over his speech for tomorrow. It was to be his first proper, lesser guarded public appearance in Corona as the Princesses husband, and he was not blind to public opinion of him. He was anxious… Very anxious.

"Eugene," Rapunzels voice sighed from behind him.

Eugene turned to see Rapunzel wearing her pajamas, smiling at him, beautiful as usual.

"Stop worrying Eugene; it'll be fine," Rapunzel insisted, just as she had been doing for quite a while before this. "You're charming enough to pull it off."

"But they'll only see a criminal trying to charm them," Eugene sighed. "I don't know if…"

"Eugene," Rapunzel said, holding Eugene's hand. "They'll love you. Not as much as me of course."

Eugene smiled. "Of course," he said, trying to leave his anxieties aside as he kissed her. Then she pulled away. "Do you have any peanuts? I've been craving peanuts lately. I really want some peanuts."

Eugene grinned. "So that's why you're awake at almost midnight?" he laughed.

The two of them laughed before suddenly, BANG! Then window shattered as a bullet hit the window, skimming Eugene's ear as he dive forward, in front of Rapunzel.

"What was THAT?" Eugene screamed.

Rapunzel ran forwards, towards the window, before her husband had the chance to stop her.

"Rapunzel, no," Eugene whispered.

Rapunzel stared out of the window, searching for where the bullet might have come from. There was a woman running from the castle, a gun in her hand shining in the moon light.

"Blondie, get away from the window," Eugene begged.

Rapunzel did as he said but instantly ran for the door. It didn't take long to get outside, Eugene shouting after her to stop. She ran forwards, after the woman who was in the distance by this time, on the bridge in to the town. Eugene stopped for a moment, noticing something on the ground, glittering in the light of the moon. It was a name tag. He picked it up curiously.

Lilly Morstan, it read.

* * *

Needless to say that Rapunzel returned empty handed having failed to catch up with the would be assassin, Eugene meeting her on the bridge.

"Gone," she sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Eugene told her. "Just some mad person with a gun…"

"That's not the most reassuring thing I've heard today Eugene," Rapunzel said.

"Chill Blondie," Eugene said; "I'll tell the King and it'll be sorted out. But right now we need to go to bed."

Rapunzel nodded reluctantly. "Fine," she said. "First thing tomorrow we tell Daddy."

"Agreed," Eugene said.

* * *

The following day, Christmas day, Eugene told the King of the woman in the night, showing him the name tag which he had kept back from his wife. He didn't want her going off to find this Lilly Morstan as she undoubtedly would attempt to. Rapunzel was driven at the best of times but she had been even more stubborn than usual recently for some reason.

"Lilly Morstan," the King said thoughtfully. "I'm sure I know the name… Be a good lad Eugene and check through the employment records for me. I'm certain I know the name, and this badge is the sort our maids wear."

"Will do," Eugene promised. "The Christmas celebrations are still to be on this evening I presume?"

"If you feel comfortable, of course," the King assured. "More guards shall be positioned in the area and every one shall be searched…"

"That's fine," Eugene responded, hiding his worry. As a thief he had learnt to keep his cool. "Don't worry yourself about it."

"We will make sure you're safe Eugene," the King promised. "You are family after all."

Eugene gave a weak smile before he left the King to dwell over the name tag.

* * *

Rapunzel appeared at the celebrations slightly late. She had been particularly involved in a good book and hadn't noticed the time. Only once had she been interrupted and that was Eugene asking her if she knew something about some woman called Lilly Morstan. She hadn't questioned Eugene him too much. She knew the pressure this speech was putting on him and she had no intention of making it worse. She did however want to make sure there were peanuts at the buffet. She wasn't sure what it was but recently she had found herself craving peanuts. As she was dashing out to the celebrations she found herself nearly colliding with someone: a woman with blonde hair and a pure white dress.

"Oh sorry," Rapunzel said. "In a rush…"

"Quite okay," the woman assured, but Rapunzel did not feel assured. The woman had a voice which was soothing in its tone yet each and every letter was pronounced, giving it a harsh edge to it. "You might want to step off the threshold. It's unlucky to have a conversation on a threshold."

Rapunzel looked down, moving herself from the doorway. "Unlucky for you or for me?" she questioned.

"Well usually those who bring bad luck on me have a bit of bad luck themselves sooner or later," the woman replied with an unsettling grin. "See you around my little Princess."

The woman moved away and Rapunzel stared after her for a moment but not more than a moment. She was soon running again and soon enough she was in Eugene's arms.

"The speech is starting about now," he said as soon as she arrived.

"Just be yourself," Rapunzel said before reconsidering. "Be your less arrogant self."

"Thanks Blondie," Eugene sighed, smiling.

* * *

People were having fun outside, dancing and laughing. There was a large stage set up to the side and a large tent containing a buffet next to that. It was generally cheerful. That was, however, before Eugene stepped on to the stage. From the first step silence seemed to fall, his every step echoing seemingly throughout Corona. He cleared his throat.

"I have been asked to make the speech this year by my father in law," he announced to a glaring crowd. "So may I begin by say wishing everyone here a very happy Christmas…"

"It'd be happier if you were at the end of a rope mate," a voice from the crowd shouted.

This statement was met with loud applause and cheers from those in the crowd.

"Now, I understand that my being on this stage is controversial for some but I believe every man should be given a second chance," Eugene said.

"Only the rich ones though, huh?" another heckler jeered, again met with general agreement.

"Us people work hard and some crook is allowed it easy 'cause he has a bit of fun with some Princess!" a man, clearly a worker. "If I were a scum bag then I'd expect a reprimand; not a room in a castle."

"I'd expect the room to be a prison cell at least," a woman shouted, this seeming to get laughs as if it was a clever thing to say.

Eugene wasn't an idiot. He could see he had lost his audience to the option of a load of jeering. But then the jeering ceased almost immediately. There was a clapping sound coming from the back of the crowd. The crowd parted and the woman who had confronted Rapunzel only minutes previous wondered forward, still clapping with a painful, slow, sarcastic rhythm.

"Clap, clap, bloody clap," she sighed, captivating every ones attention. Even Rapunzel who had previously been close to getting up and shouting the crowd in to shape was now captivated. "This celebration is turning in to quite the riot isn't it? And not too surprising since we have the lunatic up there running it all. A case of the lunatic running the asylum isn't it? Or monkey running the zoo. Or monkey running the asylum. Even lunatic running the zoo would fit. But the point is, you people don't seem to realize something quite crucial to all of this! A criminal has got off without reprimand. Not even a slap on the wrist. In fact your precious Royals have made it so that that piece of low life is untouchable."

Rapunzel couldn't stand any more of this. She stepped from the side of the stage to Eugene's side.

"That's enough," she ordered.

"No it isn't," the woman hissed. "A rope around that mans neck: that's what would be enough. How can you expect people who work hard to think this is okay? That's why I'm here: to protect the innocent people in this crowd from people like you little Miss Rapunzel." Suddenly a bolt of something which looked like ice was flung forward from the woman's hand and hit the stage, bits of wood flying in all directions as the stage collapsed, Eugene grabbing Rapunzel and hurling her to safety on the ground bellow, diving to the side once she was safe, landing painfully on his arm and rolling along the ground, apparently knocked unconscious on impact with the ground below the now imploded stage. The woman was next to Rapunzel with inhuman speed, grabbing Rapunzels arm. Rapunzel gritted her teeth together to bare the pain of the rather sever slash she had received to her hand having had Eugene throw her off the stage. If he hadn't, of course, her injuries would have been a lot worse than a cut to her hand.

"ENOUGH!" a vice of authority bellowed. The King had stepped out and it was him who now addressed the crazed woman holding on to Rapunzels wrist. "Get away from my daughter you… whoever you are. I'm not letting some witch take her away from us. Not this time!"

The woman grinned at the King, letting go of Rapunzels arm. "I'm not some witch your Highness," the woman said with a defined sneer. "I'm the Snow Queen, and I've met people like you before. I was just a peasant once you see, and I knew another girl my age. When we were in our teens we began to love each other. But father, he found that unnatural. He thought I was disgusting and that me having the love for a woman I should have only for a man was absurd. So he got together a mob and they found us. They burned her alive you see. They didn't see us as human beings any more. She got off lightly compared to me. They started experimenting on me. They tortured me, giving me pain inducing drugs which sent m to the edge of death, clinging on to life by a thin thread. But then one day they give me some drug that hasn't been tried before. I get these powers with ice. So then I escape, leaving them all dead, except for father of course. I made sure he was on the very brink though." She grinned, seeming to relive the memories. "I skinned him," she spat. "It's a shame I don't have the time to do the same to you. Oh well. Better just take your reasons to carry on then: your little bundle of pride and joy." Again she grabbed Rapunzels wrist and fog seemed to rise from the ground around them.

"NO!" came a cry… Eugene.

Eugene dived forward into the mist, out of sight.

Then the mist evaporated in to the air.

* * *

Rapunzel found herself delirious and in some kind of prison facility, cells lining the room. But there was no sign of Eugene. The Snow Queen stood over her still.

"Welcome to Arrendelle Rapunzel," she hissed.

In the morning the Snow Queen arrived at Anna and Rapunzels cell, waking them.

"You've got a big day ahead of you," the Snow Queen told Anna. "You're going on trial."

Anna blinked confusedly. "Trial?" she questioned.

There was no answer to this quizzing. There were two guards, one grabbing Anna, the other grabbing Rapunzel. Black bags were placed over their heads, Rapunzel slightly irritated that she had been woken up only to have a bag put over her head.

* * *

The bags were removed in the ball room, although it seemed to have been transformed into a kind of court room. The Snow Queen had, of course, appointed herself as the judge. Around Anna and Rapunzel stood a crowd of people, all under the Snow Queens influence. This was going to be anything but a fair trial.

"Pincess Anna and Princess Rapunzel," the Snow Queen said. "The verdict of your guilt has already been made, but being a judge of mercy I shall be giving you an option as to your sentence. The options: permanent incarceration and torture or death."

"So much for judge of mercy," Anna mumbled.

"Death," Rapunzel said suddenly.

Anna stared at her. "What?" she demanded.

"I'm not going through incarceration… Not again," Rapunzel vowed. "Death please."

The Snow Queen seemed extremely taken back by this but eventually shrugged. "Death it is then," she sighed.

Guards began to advance on the two girls before the Snow Queen held her hand up.

"I haven't finished," she shouted. "Death… by permanent incarceration."

Rapunzel and Anna stared at each other and at the evil Snow Queen before them as the guards continued to advance before dragging them away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey every one, I'm back from my void of not publishing chapters for about a week. If there is a story that you would like me to look at then just PM me and I will get around to it eventually. (I don't know what feedback I could offer but I'm happy to help). Review and follow. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Elsa was slumped in a chair. They hadn't done anything so far to stop this woman… this Snow Queen, and it was annoying her incredibly. Especially since Anna was still in Arendelle. There was a pain in her head but she didn't want to mention it. There would be no setbacks.

"Lilly," Elsa said as Lilly strode past. "When are we going to do something about this?"

"I promise we will do something by tonight," she responded.

"But she could have killed every one in Arrendelle by then," Elsa argued.

"But if we try to do anything in the day light we would immediately be slaughtered and I'm not sure that would help the situation either," Lilly pointed out. "Unless you have some way of getting us into Arrendelle without being spotted we cannot do a thing until tonight. Invisibility isn't the sort of magic you have last time I checked."

Elsa frowned thoughtfully. "Not me," she said, "but I have some friends who might be able to help…"

* * *

Eugene awoke on a rock, not at all the most comfortable place to wake up when you have a pounding head ache, and even worse he had a strange troll like creature peering at him. He would have leapt back had his arms not hurt so much.

"Calm down dear," the troll told him, clearly sensing his urge to struggle. "It's harder to eat you if you try to get away."

"WHAT?" Eugene panted.

"Ha ha, he fell for it," another troll laughed. "We aren't going to eat you, don't worry yourself. What do you take us for?"

"We found you on the mountain," the first troll to speak said. "You were in a heck of a state. We bandaged you up."

Eugene looked down at the bandaged arm which he could just about move.

"Oh, er, thanks," he mumbled, not sure if he was in a dream or not.

"You're lucky we got you," the troll who Eugene would later discover was Papabee murmured. "You could have been frozen to death out there. One of the children noticed you whilst collecting leaves from trees. One of the pregnant trolls has a particular craving for leaves. Pregnant women get cravings for the strangest of things usually."

"I knew a pregnant woman who was craving peanuts," one troll mentioned.

"That's funny, my wife has been craving them recently," Eugene said before his eye brows shot up. "Wait a second…" He glanced around. He was in a sort of tent but it seemed to have been made from plants and leaves. "Where's Rapunzel?" he demanded, dragging himself to his feet.

"I assume you mean your pregnant wife?" one troll asked.

"She's not pregnant," Eugene said. "She's just craving peanuts… and having mood swings now and then… and feeling ill from time to time… Oh…"

As Eugene sat down he was in shock. It was, for a moment, a happy shock. There was the possibility he might be a father soon. But then he didn't know where she was. As his mind tried to work out what he was feeling a troll poked its head through the door.

"You won't believe this Papabee," it said. "Queen Elsa is here to see you."

* * *

Queen Elsa had told the others to wait back at the cabin. They needn't bother coming along. Also she couldn't really be all that bothered explaining the trolls to them.

"Queen Elsa," Papabee greeted, "it's not often you're here."

"Usually I have a Kingdom to run," she responded. "It's been taken off my hands recently. I need to get into Arrendelle with three others without being spotted." She raised an eye brow. "I'm guessing trolls don't follow current affairs?"  
"We sensed something was wrong," Papabee sighed, "and no, we don't follow current affairs."

"Well is there anything you have which could help us?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing which wouldn't put you in danger," he said. "There's only so much magic you can take Elsa."

"Both Kristoff and Anna are in trouble," Elsa warned. "I need to do something."

Papabee stared. "Well… I suppose it's a family matter then," he sighed. "I can give you some potions to cause unconsciousness for others, preferably the guards rather than yourself if you plan to break into somewhere. All you need to do with the potion is make sure it gets on the person's skin. Then they'll be out cold for about 12 hours. I can give you four bottles of the stuff. Is that enough time?"

"It should be," Elsa replied. "No invisibility potions then? Or feature altering potions?"

"No, we don't have them," Papabee replied. "May I ask exactly what has happened to Arrendelle Queen Elsa?"

Elsa shrugged. "I would tell you if I was certain myself," she said. With that she left.

* * *

It was getting dark when footsteps could be heard crunching in the snow. Papabee looked out into the darkness.

"Who's there?" he called.

A voice said back in a tone which resembled a whisper: "I believe there is some one here I would like to see."

The troll looked back towards the tent. Eugene had been sedated and was had slept most of the time. If it was him the visitor was talking about then it seemed as though he was going to have to disappoint the visitor.

"We don't have any one here you would care to see… Not unless you wanted to see a troll," he said.

"Yes you do," the visitor said. "Because Flynn Ryder is here."

The troll raised an eyebrow. "Flynn Ryder?" he said. "May I ask exactly who you are?"

The visitor stepped forward, grabbing the troll by the scruff of his shirt.

"My name," the visitor replied, "is Lilly Morstan."


	9. Chapter 9

I apologise for the infrequent updates. Either way, I have another fanfiction totally unrelated to this one about The Dark Knight (because that's the sort of thing you do after writing a Frozen fanfiction). Either way, as usual please follow and review. Thanks.

Chapter 9:

Elsa was making her way from the trolls as she felt a familiar shiver down her spine. Suddenly there was a clattering behind her. She span urgently. Nothing. Just freshly fallen snow, her footsteps being the only thing there to cause disruption to the smooth, untampered surface. But she had definitely heard a clattering sound. Then there was something else. BANG! Like something had hit a solid, stone surface. Voices began to swirl in the wind.

"What's the matter Anna?" the smooth voice of the Snow Queen whispered. "Scared?"

Then, before Elsa's eyes, flashed an image. The worst image. Anna lay there, only slightly breathing, as if she had relinquished all hope.

"If your dear little sister hasn't saved you before midnight," the Snow Queens voice echoed, "then the wolves meet you, and they're so very very hungry." Then the image flickered and a girl with shoulder length black hair was there, slumped in the corner. "And don't you think I take pity on children either."

"I'm not a child," the girl said, "and I'm not scared of people like YOU."

"Oh but my sweetest Rapunzel," the Snow Queen hissed, "I didn't threaten you."

The image fizzled and Elsa's eyes opened and slowly she turned and began to make her ways back to the trolls. The Snow Queens magic was taking over again.

* * *

Elsa held Papabee by the throat.

"I want Flynn Ryder," Elsa hissed.

"Elsa, I don't know what magic has been dealt to you but you must fight it…" the defenceless troll pleaded only for Elsa to hurl him to the side.

"I will get him either way," Elsa spat, rage in her ice blue eyes, her pupils solitary dots as she made her way into the tent structure which contained Eugene.

Eugene felt himself being yanked upwards, out from his slumber and in to consciousness. Elsa held him by the scruff of the neck.

"Mr Ryder," Elsa hissed. "We had a deal!"

"What?" a totally stunned Eugene asked, the only answer he received to be thrown half way across the room.

"You had a deal with the Snow Queen!" Elsa spat. "Do you not recall it?"

Eugene stared at the crazed looking woman. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean. All he knew about the Snow Queen was that she had attacked Corona and taken his pregnant wife.

"Wait, aren't you Queen Elsa of Arrendelle?" he questioned.

"Not at the moment, no," Elsa laughed, a silvery spike emerging from her hand. "Don't you remember our deal Eugene?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Oh come on Eugene, do rack your brains before I slit your throat," Elsa replied, her eyes filled with a curious mixture of amusement and hatred.

Eugene stared in terror at the woman standing over him.

"A count down then?" Elsa asked. "Five…"

"I don't know what you want!"

"Four…"

"I'm not lying."

"Three…"

The spike was getting closer to his throat.

"Two…"

"I have a pregnant wife… Please!"

Elsa seemed to pause before grinning. "One," she spat.

She grabbed Eugene but suddenly she stopped and stared. There was a needle in her neck, Lilly Morstan clutching it. Elsa's grip on the spike of ice slackened and fell to the ground, shattering into a million splinters. Elsa fell to the ground.

* * *

Elsa's eyes flickered open. Only moments had passed.

"You're more used to Lexathane now Elsa," Lilly told her. "You should be fine."

"I… nearly killed a guy," Elsa said, horrified at the prospect.

"Yeah," Eugene said from the background. "That was me."

"Get some rest," Lilly said. "By the way, do you really think I would let you go out alone?"

Elsa found she was slumped on the bed Eugene had inhabited, Eugene having been moved to a chair, now apparently second most urgent case on the scene.

"Mr Ryder, do you recall dealing with the Snow Queen?" Lilly questioned.

"No, I don't," Eugene replied, "and my name isn't Ryder, its Eugene Fitzherbert."

"I thought she called you…"

"She did," Eugene said. "I used to be Flynn Ryder but I'm not now."

Lilly really wasn't in the mood for asking too many questions and certainly not when the person she was questioning chose to talk in riddles. She turned to Elsa.

"What about you? What happened at your end of things?" she quizzed.

Elsa paused in an attempt to remember. When the memories returned she wanted them to go away again.

"She's going to kill Anna," Elsa said, panicked. "We need to get into Arrendelle before midnight or else she is going to kill her… and a child…"

"A child?" Eugene shouted. "Which child?"

"She didn't specify," Elsa replied, "but she has every one in Arrendelle to choose from so she isn't in shortage of hostages."

Eugene stared. He doubted it was a member of the Arrendelle community the Snow Queen was talking about. He got up.

"We are going to find her. I can break in where necessary. Let Flynn have one last hurrah," he said. "When we find her we kill her."

"I don't want to kill her," Elsa objected. "Not if we can help it."

"Well then, whoever gets to her first gets to choose her fate," Eugene said. "I don't intend to let her live, you two can do what you want. The games on."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again. Busy with working but there is more to come. Please review and follow. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 10**

Elsa, Kay, Lilly, Georgina and Eugene trudged through the snow. Across the frozen lake was Arendelle. But it wasn't across the lake that they were headed. There was a tunnel system underneath Arrendelle through which the water pipes could be maintained. That was where they were headed to.

"You are certain this will work?" Eugene questioned, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Yes," Lilly replied, "I am. If the people of Arrendelle get their minds back then the Snow Queen has no defence. We can get Anna back if we get the Snow Queen out of the way first."

Eugene shrugged. He was quite plainly not convinced.

"Okay, so do you suggest we go into the Kingdom and snap her neck?" Lilly asked.

Eugene looked more convinced at this plan.

"No," Lilly said forcefully.

They arrived at a tunnel built into the rocks of a looming cliff. Inside was a long stretch of darkness. It was impossible to know for sure how far the tunnels went on for. Lilly pulled a torch out from her bag and lit it up with a match, handing another torch over to Elsa. Elsa stared at her, somewhat confused.

"You, Kay and Eugene head for the tunnel on the right side, me and Georgina will go for the left," Lilly instructed. "Kay has a map of the tunnels. We need to put the drug in both piping systems."

Elsa saw the reasoning but she didn't exactly like the fact that she was splitting from Lilly. She had become something of a friend to Elsa throughout all that had occurred. Slowly she nodded before gesturing to the torch.

"Need a match," she said.

Lilly nodded before swiping a match and lighting up Elsa's torch. "See you in a bit Elsa," she said. Then, into the darkness, she and Georgia disappeared. Elsa turned to Kay and Eugene.

"Kay, I hope you're not about to tell me you have no idea how to navigate the tunnels," Elsa said.

"What if I did?" Kay asked.

"The Snow Queen would be the least of your problems if you told me that," Elsa responded.

"Well good for me I do know," he said, striding forwards into the tunnel. "Left turn here. Or is it a right?" He turned to Elsa. "Kidding." Then the three of them began their walk into the complex, pitch black labyrinth of tunnels.

* * *

"I don't really know much about either of you two," Elsa said as they walked.

"Well there isn't much to know about me," Kay said. "Just a peasant who got on the wrong side of the Snow Queen. I've been travelling with Georgina and Lilly ever since."

"And you?" Elsa asked, turning to Eugene.

"I'm a bland sort of guy," Eugene lied.

"A bland sort of guy who managed to attend my Coronation?" Elsa asked.

Eugene stared at her. "How can you remember that?" he quizzed, clearly stunned.

"I never forget a face," she replied. "I knew you were familiar."

"Fine then," he conceded. "I'm Prince Eugene of Corona."

"Wow, do I feel small or what?" Kay said.

"How'd you end up on the mountains?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not entirely certain," Eugene responded before recounting what he remembered.

Elsa frowned in confusion. "Why would she go to Corona?" she asked.

"Because she seems to think I dealt with her at some point," Eugene said, "and just to make it clear, in case you'd forgotten, I didn't."

"So your wife is in danger?" Elsa asked.

Before Eugene could reply a sound echoed through the cave systems. It was the sound of a scream. Or a couple of screams. Just as Elsa recognised the scream of Anna Eugene recognised the scream of Rapunzel. Before Kay could stop them both were bolting down the passage towards the sounds. Kay stood alone in the passage, looking around. Then he spotted something: another light source. And there were sounds coming from it. Sounds of voices.

* * *

Lilly and Georgina arrived in an opening, water gushing below them as they stepped out onto a balcony. Lilly placed the torch in a holder which was supplied for those who checked the system who also bought torches.

"Georgie," Lilly said, "you got the Lexethane?"

Georgina looked out over the tumbling, crashing rivers of water which cascaded through the water system.

"My mother is still alive you know," she said.

Lilly looked at her and frowned. Why was she bringing this up?

"She doesn't really look on me as a daughter," Georgina continued, "but she will in time. That's why she didn't kill us back at the lodge. She has been manipulating you all as you went along. And I will have done her proud through all I have done. I even took up a job in Corona under the name Lilly Morstan to try and get a chance to kill that scum bag Ryder. After not getting the opportunity I gave up for a while and ended up taking a pot shot at his window when I saw a figure there. Even then I failed. But now is another day and that Lexethane will not get into the water supply."

Lilly's face had slowly been contorting into a look of horror and realisation as Georgina spoke. Suddenly Georgina was holding a pistol and it was directed at Lilly's head.

"Georgie," Lilly said, a hint of pleading in her voice, "I don't know what the Snow Queen has done to you but we can help you. We are your friends Georgie, not her. Please… Just don't do this."

For a moment Georgina stared as if there was a war going on in her head, a mangle of conflicting emotions. Then her stare became, cold and hard. Then she took the shot.

* * *

 _ **NOTE: Just to say, don't worry, that's not the end of the story. It'll be continued soon…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter. Been busy. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter and I will write the next one at some point soon. Please review as reviews are so gratifying and follow the story. Thanks.**_

* * *

Elsa ran. She would run as fast as she could, no matter how long it took, no matter what the pain, so long as she found Anna, so long as she got back to her sister. She followed the calls for help. She was hardly aware of the fact that Eugene was running beside her. She didn't care all that much. She had one aim: Anna. She had to get to Anna. Then she saw it: a small light source at the end of a curve in the tunnel network. She swerved around the corner without so much as slowing down. Anna! She needed to get to her sister! She began slowing as she got to the room. Eugene was panting by her side. She wanted to pant with him dearly but she didn't have time for panting. She pushed the door. She could hear them at the other side of the door.

"Anna!" Elsa cried. She ran into the room, hugging the bound figure of her sister. "Oh Anna, thank God. I thought I'd lost..."

Suddenly an instrument struck the back of her head and she fell on her back.

"What the...?" Eugene began.

Kristoff turned to face him as Eugene strode forward. Then there was a click.

"Touch him and you will get a bullet through your brain Fitzherbert!" a familiar voice instructed.

Eugene didn't turn. He knew what a gun barrel being pressed against the back of his head felt like. He knew the voice too. It was Georgina.

* * *

Kay entered the room from which he had seen light. The voice which spoke from it were familiar. The Snow Queen.

"Oh hiya Kay," she said happily, like a child who has noticed its friend at a party.

Kay looked around. First thing he noticed was the woman who spoke, then her audience. She appeared to be holding a sleeping child in her arms.

"Don't make too much noise Kay old dear," the Snow Queen advised. "Baby's sleeping."

Kay noticed something at that point: a gun, lying on a desk at the side. Then he heard the Snow Queens laughter, echoing against the mucky concrete walls.

"Go on then," she offered, "shoot me. Shoot me, but remember this: I have insurance!"

For a moment Kay was confused. Then he realised: the child in her arms was what she was referring to. To her it was nothing but insurance. If he so much as reached for that gun she would not hesitate to kill it.

"I did say about a child to Elsa didn't I?" she asked happily, clearly enjoying herself immensely. "You really should have been prepared for this Kay old dear. No? Tut tut tut Kay. Shame on you. You are going to let the child live by not killing me? How many more will I kill? Who knows? But I will certainly have fun doing it!"

Kay glanced longingly at the weapon, just out of his reach.

"You'll kill the child any way," Kay spat.

"Don't tell me what to do," the Snow Queen hissed. "So what's it going to be? Compassion for the child or greater good?" She grinned, waiting, expecting. Then a horrible howling laugh escaped her mouth like that of a savage animal. "Well this was a fun game wasn't it?" she sighed, walking over and snatching the gun from the desk. "But I'm bored of you now. Let's go and play with some one else baby."

Then BANG! She shot Kay in the head.

* * *

Elsa began to wake. Her vision was slowly returning, first as a fuzzy haze, then in full. The looked around desperately. Anna was beside her. But both of them were chained up. Then there was Eugene and another woman with shoulder length black hair; they looked utterly miserable. Anna watched as Elsa regained consciousness.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for?" Elsa questioned, her eyes flickering.

Then she saw the Snow Queen and, by her side, Georgina. Both were grinning.

"Awake my lovely?" the Snow Queen asked mockingly.

"Where's Lilly?" Elsa demanded.

"Kinda dead," the Snow Queen sighed, "thanks to my lovely daughter here." She nodded to Georgina who smiled with the happiness of a student who has just received a golden sticker for their homework.

"I did good," Georgina said.

"Indeed you did," the Snow Queen confirmed, "but unfortunately your purpose is some what... you know... complete."

Georgina frowned. "What do you...?" Then again with a stare of terror. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Well basically," the Snow Queen sighed, "you have three seconds to run and then I come and get you."

"What do you mean?"

"Three."

"Mother..."

"Two."

"Please!"

"Oh Georgina, I thought I taught you better than to try to plead with ME. Any way, one."

Georgina backed away but it wasn't enough. The Snow Queen fired a bolt of ice and suddenly Georgina was a statue of ice. Then, in a moment, she shattered into millions of shards.

"Oh no. She's dead. So sad. Never mind," the Snow Queen sighed. "Now, back to you lot."

"You MONSTER!" Rapunzel shouted. "Your own daughter!"

"You are quite right about the monster part," the Snow Queen confirmed, "but since you've figured that bit out I don't quite see why you're surprised by the second part."

The Snow Queen was holding a baby, still asleep. It belonged to one of the villagers in Arrendelle but she thought it might be useful in irritating her play things here. It had proved helpful in killing Kay and now, no doubt, it was unnerving for the prisoners.

"Now, you know that Lexethane stuff?" the Snow Queen asked, dipping her hands into her pockets. "I am afraid that whole idea is sort of ruined." Then, the two vials of Lexethane, essential to the plan, which the Snow Queen held in her grip, fell to the ground, shattering, the liquid spilling onto the concrete ground. "Oops, butter fingers," the Snow Queen laughed. "Now I recall sentencing the two lovbely ladies to permanent incarceration. The rest of you will have to join them without a trial I'm afraid. Bad luck. Hope you don't mind."

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked. "Why are you so CREUL?"

"Why am I the Snow Queen?" the Snow Queen asked. "Let me tell you the story. I am the Snow Queen... because it's fun."

With that she left them, slamming the metal door with a CLUNK as she left, her giggling growing into laughter, laughter which lingered in the room long after she was gone from it.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Just so you know that I haven't abandoned this, cos it's been a while, here's an update.**

* * *

12

"How long have you been here?" Elsa asked, her question directed to Anna.

"Long enough," Anna responded weakly. "But you're here now so that's something…"

Anna might have continued but it seemed as though the woman with short black hair had things she wanted to say too.

"Anna was telling me that you could help us," she said. "You have some kind of magic on your side right?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the woman. She recognised her but was aware that she was not from Arrendelle. Then she figured it out.

"Corona, right?" Elsa asked. "Princess R… Something with a 'Z' in it."  
"Rapunzel," Anna informed.

Elsa nodded. She wasn't all too bothered really. She just didn't want to dash her hopes too quickly.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel," Elsa sighed, "but I don't think there's much I can do. If I get my powers back then I don't really think the bitch who put us here will let me help you in any way."

Rapunzel rested her head back against the wall. Then she swivelled around to Eugene. What he was doing she wasn't sure but he seemed to be jangling the chains about.

"Eugene, what are you doing…?" she began.

A moment later she realised.

"These chains," he mumbled, possibly to himself. "Almost impossible to pick lock…" Then the chains dropped off him. He grinned at her and she felt the urge to either kiss him or slap him. Instead she just smiled and told him not to get cocky.

"Surely you know me better than to tell me not to get cocky?" he asked.

It was some minutes before all of them were freed but there was still an uneasiness Elsa felt. It shouldn't be this easy. What was the game the Snow Queen was playing exactly? As soon as all of them were freed Eugene was at the door. But it was pretty apparent pretty quickly that the door was locked from the outside with no key hole on this side.

"Great," he said. "That was ultimately pointless."

Elsa stared at Eugene, feeling an odd anger rising with in her. Striding over to him he received a glare which could have turned him to ice, metaphorically speaking I mean.

"Good time for you to talk then," she said. "What did you do to annoy her in the first place?"

Elsa felt Anna's hand on hers, pulling her away, but she stayed where she stood. Eugene, meanwhile, gawped at her.

"I honestly don't know," he responded.

"Swear to me you never did deals with that woman," Elsa spat.

"I swear," Eugene said. He was not one to be intimidated easily but right now he saw that the murderous glint in Elsa's eyes was returning. "I swear I never met that woman before she accused me of dealing with her."

Elsa continued to stare for a moment. Then nodded. "Lilly Morstan is dead," she said. "You must understand…"

"I do," Eugene assured, "but there is no way I would forget if I dealt with that woman in any way before."

Elsa smiled at him with a nod and no doubt would have said something but then there was a sound from the door, the sound of the lock unlocking. Then the door swung open to reveal a little snow man with a a snow cloud over his head.

"I heard you were in trouble," Olaf said.


End file.
